


Permissions

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Can be read as a standalone. Greg asks permissions.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Kudos: 10





	Permissions

**Author's Note:**

> A covid case caused my client to delay their event and now we are not sure if all effort are wasted. Ha.

"Libère!" Silver chains wrapped around Greg's body disintegrated and disappeared. Greg's magical powers at full capacity now. His trusty cutlass in his hands, ready to do damage to its owner's enemies. 

"Interesting." The creature pondered. Too bad he has to kill this interesting human for being a nuisance. The dark shapeless creature shot energy beams towards Greg. Greg managed to dodge them or naturalised those he could not.

The creature became more annoyed with the human yet it could not help but feel déjà vu, as if this fight was fought before with the same human and that same garish cutlass with colourful animated runes moving around on the surface. No matter, it will analyse the strange cutlass once the current wielder is dead.

\---

4 hours ago… 

The sun shone bright with clear blue skies, the weather at comfortable temperature, and the coffee was tasty for once. He had a call from his beau as he arrived in his office informing him that he will be home a few days earlier from his business trip. Paperwork was cleared in 3 hours, no bickering heard anywhere in the Yard, no complaints he had to attend to from his team or the higher-ups. Greg had a cheerful morning. 

Reports of rotting bodies found in several areas poured in. Good thing he did not have lunch yet?

The first scene he was at showed a decaying body of a man in his 80s in an alleyway. The second scene had an elderly dog and an elderly woman judging by the bone structure. Each scene he saw showed rotting corpses of elderly people or once living beings in general. 8 scenes in total. The other thing all 8 scenes have in common was the same lingering magical signature and it felt familiar. He despises this particular one with vengeance for reasons he could not understand. 

Unfortunately, he cannot add this observation into his report. Greg sighed and tried to find a secluded area to make a phone call to Arthur or Hugh.

As he tapped on the call function in Arthur's contact card, he felt the magical signature again, this time strongly. Greg managed to avoid the attack from behind him but accidently dropped his phone. 

"FUCK!" 

\---

Present time...

He has to get his team to safety! But how? Greg mused as he slashed his cutlass towards the creature, sending strips of fire to try to burn it. One of the fire strips managed to burn the creature! 'Oh shoot, fellow is now shooting gazillions of lasers at me! FUCK FUCK FUCK!' Greg had no other choice but to erect a protective dome.

They were at the back of Camberwell Old Cemetery's lodge, a listed building. And it is quickly turning into rumble! Greg closed his eyes to concentrate. He knows how to defeat this creature! He knows! He just need to fucking remember HOW!

"My warm shining sun." said in a familiar gentle loving voice. 

Greg's eyes snapped open at once. He concentrated on his power and blasted the creature with all he has through his cutlass aiming at the creature's red stone.

"GRANNUSSSSSSSS!" The creature disintegrated into dust. 

Greg slid down to his knees trying to catch his breath. The only other time he had used up so much of his magical powers were when he had to create that protective dome when he was 9. Mycroft managed to catch Greg as he fell to the ground. 

"My beautiful mysterious moon." Greg mumbled with a loving smile while caressing Mycroft's jaw and lost consciousness.

\---

The incident had to be covered up. Arthur, Hugh, Mycroft and some of the agents with strong magical powers altered memories of those who witnessed the magical incidents. The 8 cases were either dismissed as neglect on the elderly or left to be cold cases. All autopsy reports that had started were altered. Those that had not begun autopsy had fake reports attached to them. The lodge's rubble was explained as an explosion from gas leakage. 

Greg slept for 2 days. Officially he is currently unconscious in a hospital MI5 insisted on placing him in after being fished out from the lodge's rubble. In actual fact, he had been asleep in Mycroft's bedroom in Avalon. Healing crystals appeared when Mycroft was sleeping beside his leman and disappeared when he woke.

When Greg opened his eyes, he was in the arms of a silver haired beauty. As Mycroft opened his eyes, the silver haired beauty turned into ginger haired beauty. 

"Gregory, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mycroft asked worriedly, seeing Greg suddenly in tears.

"I'm fine. Felt like I got hit by a train though." Greg smiled. He kissed his ginger deeply. "I missed you." Greg muttered in between kisses. 

"I missed you too." Mycroft replied.

\---

Mycroft had to attend to some work and was unable to return for the night in Avalon. 

"Your Majesty, a moment of your time, if I may?"

They were in the family room in front of the fireplace after dinner. Arthur looked up from his report, puzzled by the sudden change of address and the formal request. "Yes, Greg?" 

Greg starred a while at Arthur with a blushing but determined look. Greg kneeled down before the once Moon King and asked, "May I, Gannus of Canis Lupus, once again request Your Majesty's permission for your eldest son's, Khonsu's, hand? I know I do not have much to offer except my body and soul but I care very much for him and there is nothing I would stop at in making him happy, and protecting him from the evils of the world."

Arthur blinked. Nope, it was not a scene from the past, it is the present time.

"Rise, Greg. Sit down on the sofa, please." Arthur gestured at the sofa. 

Greg complied. 

Arthur assessed Greg from his armchair. Greg's magical powers are firmer and calmer, much less frayed than before. The once heir to Canis Lupus has awakened.

"You remembered." 

"Yes, Your Majesty." 

Arthur sighed. "Okay, Greg, first off, this is a different time and we are all with different identities now. So while Okumiya-san does address us formally as it is his nature to do so, please do not address us as it was during Silver Millennium time. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. If you have noticed by now, not everyone has their memories fully returned. Sometimes, they may subconsciously return to that form, sometimes they may act out using their previous knowledge. Example, my daughter." 

Greg nodded. 

"So, be Gregory Gabriel Lestrade as usual. Okay?" 

"Yes, Sir."

"As for the answer to your question." 

Greg looked at Arthur with hopeful eyes. 

"You'll need to ask Hugh too but you have my blessings." Arthur smiled warmly.

"Ask me what?" Greg's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Hugh had just entered the family room, back from the city. 

Hugh bent down to give Arthur a quick kiss. Arthur hugged the man and had him sitting on his lap in his arms.

"Arthur…" warned Hugh. 

"Go on, Greg. Be brave." Arthur grinned. 

'Oh God, Queen Selene…' "H-Hugh, could you grant me your permission for Mycroft's hand in m-marriage?" Greg gulped. He was starting to get nervous as he had used up his pool of courage approaching Arthur.

Hugh blinked twice and broke into a huge smile, "Of course, Greg! Wouldn't dream of marrying Mycroft off to anyone else!" Hugh went over to hug Greg.

"Thank you, the both of you." Greg shed tears of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual hugs and kisses to everyone!


End file.
